


Never Go Home

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based off Carrie a little bit, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Psychic Abilities, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam meets (Y/n) instead of Jessica





	Never Go Home

Sam had met (Y/n) in a couple of classes. Their majors didn’t line up exactly, but like all the other kids there, they had a lot of core classes. And it helped to have a friend that could help you out with notes and homework. A lunch date about notes turned into a dinner date about homework, which turned into coffee early in the morning because neither were awake enough to deal with the world but they had to.

By Sam’s and (Y/n)’s junior year, he had fallen in love. She lit up his world in a way that he never thought possible. They were moving into an apartment off campus, and Sam’s old habits were kicking the shit out of his brain. His hand itched to grab the salt container and pour some out. Sam realized then that secrets couldn’t lie between them.

“(Y/n), can I talk to you?” Sam asked when she came home from the gym. She laid down her bag and walked towards the kitchen where he was at.

“Sure Sam, you know you can.” (Y/n) said with a smile. Sam offered one back.

“Well, you know how early on when I told you how I moved so much, and I told you that it was because my dad was in the military?” She nodded. “Well, I kinda lied.”

“What do you mean?” She asked. Fear was creeping into her voice.

“My dad…his job is to hunt down monsters and creatures that want to hurt us. He’s called a hunter. So is my brother. Me, not so much but I still have some of the tendencies. And I decided that there shouldn’t be any secrets between us. But if you need me to show you proof about these things, I can.” Sam looked up at her. He saw her shaking some. “(Y/n)?”

He wasn’t expecting her to run to the utensil drawer and rip it open. He wasn’t expecting her to pull the bread knife out and point it at him, fear and anger in her eyes.

“He sent you didn’t he?!” She screamed. “Butter me up and then you can convince me to go back! I’m not going back!”

“(Y/n), what are you talking about?” Sam asked, raising his hands in the air.

“You just want me to waltz back into that life, back into that closet so I can memorize incantations and monster bios. It’s not happening! I won’t go back!” Hot tears were falling down her face.

“Baby, breathe. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam said softly.

“You’re a hunter just like my dad. He probably figured out what school I was at, but he knew I’d run if he showed up. So he sent you here to get my guard down. He would show up and convince me to go back with him. And I can’t. I just can’t.” Sam walked towards her, still mindful of the knife, but he needed to calm her down.

“Who is your dad?” Sam asked.

“Anthony Roth.” She said. “I took my mom’s last name when I turned 18. To hide.” She explained to Sam. Sam had heard stories about Anthony Roth, but he had never met him. He was a crazy son of a bitch and only got worse as he got older. But he had never heard that he had had a daughter. But maybe that was part of the crazy. All he knew was that John always told Sam and Dean they were never, ever allowed to go on a hunt alone with Anthony Roth.

“(Y/n), I don’t know much about your dad, but I know enough to know he’s crazy.” Sam said. “My dad used to tell me not to go alone with him. Because hunters that went alone with him usually didn’t have a good outcome.” (Y/n) nodded.

“I learned how to patch up people after he took a friend of his out on a hunt. The friend told him that he wanted to take me to Disney. His plan was to get me out of that house and into a home of someone who could keep me safe. Disney was just a cover but dad knew. Somehow he knew. So he took the friend with him on a hunting trip and the friend got injured badly. Dad didn’t even have a scratch.” She sighed and rubbed her face. She laid the knife down and soon found herself in Sam’s arms.

“I won’t ever make you go back to him.” He whispered as he felt her breakdown in his arms. “It’s okay (Y/n). I’ve got you.”

****

“He used to lock me in a closet.” (Y/n) told Sam as they laid in bed. Sam looked down at the top of her head that rested on his bare chest. “If I missed one word on an exorcism, or I couldn’t remember that werewolves ate hearts over brains, I would go into the closet. Sometimes for about twenty minutes, sometimes for the whole night. One time, he locked me in there for a week. He left some bottled water and some food, but there wasn’t much.”

“Why did he do that?” Sam asked. This whole situation was just insane. He wanted to call Dean and have him hunt this man down, but he was afraid that would make things worse.

“Because I found out what happened to my mother.” She whispered softly.

“What happened to her?” Sam asked, playing with (Y/n)’s hair. He felt her tense up. “(Y/n)?”

“She…she burnt. Above my crib.” (Y/n) explained. She felt Sam’s hand stop.

“Were you six months old?” He asked. She nodded. “(Y/n), I think we were meant to find each other.” Sam said, explaining to her what drove John to hunting. (Y/n) stared deep into his eyes, waiting for the smallest sign that he was lying.

She never found one.

“That night that I was locked in the closet for a week, I discovered something about myself.” (Y/n) said after a moment. “I could unlock the door with my mind. I could make things move. I haven’t done it often, sometimes just by accident.” She looked at Sam. “After everything we’ve talked about, that’s probably the crazy right there.”

“No actually.” Sam said. “I have these dreams sometimes. And they come true. They happened when I was little, mainly like telling me when we were going to have a fire drill and that someone was going to drop a beaker in chemistry.” Sam said with a shrug.

“Guess we’re both pretty messed up, aren’t we?” She asked. Sam smiled and kissed her gently.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

****

A year later was when Dean showed up in their living room. (Y/n) knew all about this “hunting trip” Dean was talking about, but she figured that the boys needed their space. After what (Y/n) had told him about her dad, he didn’t want to leave her, just in case this was a trap of some sorts. But (Y/n) assured him it was fine.

“Go on and save your dad.” (Y/n) told him. “I’ll be fine. And I’ll call if anything goes wrong.”

“I’ll call you when I get to Jericho.” Sam said. (Y/n) smiled.

“Sam, I’ll be fine.” She said. “Plus I need to study for some things. And you need to make sure you get this done so you can get back home in time for your interview.” He smiled and kissed her.

“I love you.” Sam said, cupping her face.

“I love you back.” She smiled.

Sam climbed into the Impala with Dean, looking back at his apartment one last time.

“She’ll be fine Sam.” Dean said, turning up the music. “What could happen?”

****

(Y/n) was jamming to an 80’s station while she read through one of her textbooks. The lights in the apartment flickered then and the radio cut out some. Instinct took over then. She quickly jumped up and headed towards the kitchen, looking for salt. She had her phone in hand, dialing Sam’s number.

“Hey Sam, it’s me. This is probably nothing but the lights are flickering and we’re out of salt. I don’t want to go to the store to get any. Uh, just call me when you get a chance okay?” She hung up and went to their bedroom, gathering a silver hunting knife from her bedside table. She called Sam again, getting his voicemail again. “S-Sam, something’s really wrong here. I…please come home soon.”

She heard a clicking noise then. She peered out toward the living room door, seeing the handle shaking. She thought about running to hide in the closet, but her anxiety would give her away the minute whoever, or whatever, it was stepped into the apartment. The front door opened as a Tom Petty song came on the radio and (Y/n) raised her phone to her ear.

“S-Sam, my dad is here.”

Suddenly, he was in front of her. He smiled down at her, seeing her shaking in fear.

“Hello (Y/n), it’s been awhile.” He said, his eyes flashing yellow.

Everything in the apartment started to shake then, and it wasn’t because of an earthquake.

****

“Come on Sam, put the phone away.” Dean said, seeing Sam checking his phone again. “She said she would call if she needed you. Why are you so worried anyway?” Sam wasn’t sure if he should say anything. But this was Dean and Dean wouldn’t double cross him.

“Her dad is a mean bastard and he might show up to get her.” Sam explained. “Her dad is a hunter.”

“Who?” Dean asked. Sam sighed.

“Anthony Roth.” He answered. Dean froze, turning to look at Sam.

“That psycho is her dad?” Dean asked. “He almost killed Joshua and Bobby a couple times.”

“We need to get this hunt done. I don’t care if I get home for the interview. I need to make sure she’s okay.” Sam told Dean. Dean nodded and got to work. They had a woman in white to move on and a worried boyfriend to get home.

****

The hunt was done. It was pretty easy, even though Dean swore the Impala was driving funny after Sam drove it into the house. He pulled up outside of Sam’s apartment. No voicemails from (Y/n), but she also hadn’t answered any of his calls. Sam made his way into the apartment and was hit with the smell of blood. He turned to go back out to the Impala, but Dean had already taken off. Sam made his way in and stopped at the sight in front of him.

Anthony Roth was suspended to a wall by scissors in one wrist, a metal bookmark in the other. Several knives and other sharp objects were imbedded into his chest and stomach. Sam had to swallow back bile as he made his way deeper into the apartment. But what he found there he didn’t like.

(Y/n) was laid out on their bed, eyes closed, multiple stab wounds covering her body. Sam slowly walked towards her body, praying this was just a nightmare. A paper laid in her hand. Something she had scribbled out in her dying moments. Sam took it carefully. Azazel was all that was wrote on the paper. He had no idea what that meant. Was it who killed her and Anthony? Was it something else? He had no idea. But his focus was on her mangled body, so he didn’t see Anthony’s eyes open and the smirk that spread on his face as the bed became engulfed in flames. 

Dean ran in and pulled his brother to safety from the fire, only side eyeing Anthony’s body for a second. He knew that Sam would have to answer to why there were two dead bodies in his apartment if the police got ahold of him, but he planned to get him out of there before that happened. Neither of them noticed the thick plume of smoke that was different than the rest. Sam was just staring at that piece of paper. She had been trying to tell him something.

A week later, when Sam and Dean pulled into Blackwater Ridge, Sam’s phone chirped. Three voicemails from (Y/n)’s phone, dated the night she died. Sam raised the phone to his ear and listened to each one.

In that moment, sweet Sammy was gone, replaced with a hunter bent on revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
